Unveiling Truth
by missSHUN
Summary: There was once a truth that was hidden for a long time and was now forgotten. But what if this truth slowly starts unveiling? What will Naruto do? What will Sasuke do? What will they do if what had forgotten comes back?
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa minna-san! BTW it's my very very first fanfiction. Sorry for the wrong grammar, for wrong spelling, for OOCness and etc. xD This story was inspired by my playful imagination of how if Naruto have a sister who looks like Kushina but have Minato's attitude? Or let's say she is somewhat the opposite of Naruto. I know this is not really an awesome one so bear with it. Oops enough of babbling. Teeheee! XD

Credits: Masashi Kishimoto-sama owns Naruto. I only own Naruto's sister. *bow*

**Unveiling Truth **

_Theres always a truth that will unveil no matter what. _

Chapter1

Sasuke's team retreated after knowing that they have been ambush by many anbus. All of them were injured but the one who has the greatest injury was Sasuke. It was unexpected. They have to part ways in order to be safe. But in the middle of his escape, Sasuke fall down from a tree and everything went black.

Sasuke has been awakened by a streak of sunlight and found himself lying on a bed in unfamiliar room. 'What place is this? Had they caught me?' he asked himself. He tries to get up yet his body is too weak so he stumble down. By and by he heard the door opened. He was ready to attack with his chidori but..

''Oh what happened? Are you alright?'' he heard a feminine voice, soft and gentle asking him. He turn his face to who is talking and he saw a girl that looks like two-year older than him standing at the door. She has a fiery red hair that has been held by a senbon into a messy bun and her bangs framed her heart-shaped face but the left bang was being tied sideways by a black ribbon. She was wearing a light color pink kimono with white and red flowerets design on it and a stripped white sash .

''Ara what happened? Wait I'll help you'' the girl said as she rush towards him and manage to help him go back in the bed.

''Who are you?''Sasuke asked her in a cold tone.

The girl smiled and Sasuke noticed her eyes. Those eyes somehow with the same intensity like Naruto's except that hers is color indigo with some tint of familiarity.

''I'm Natako. And you are?''

''Sasuke''

''Tsunade-baachaaaaaaaaaaan!''

(a/n: Pein have not yet attacked Konoha but Sasuke's group was already formed.)

''Aish! Stop calling me Naruto! You're such a nuisance!'' Tsunade said angrily.

''Is it true that Sasuke had been ambush?''

''Yes. But they've escaped though, all of them were injured.''

''Naniiiiiii?! Is Sasuke still alive?''

''Well.. I don't know. Sasuke's injuries as what they reported are severe and he can't stand out to fight anymore. He is lucky if he encountered no one''

''I'll search for him!''

''No Naruto. We'll just wait for more news.''

''Nani?! Wait till what? Till they found out and capture Sasuke? No way Tsunade-baachan!'' Naruto complained.

''But that is an order from different countries. We all know that Sasuke is already a missing nin and a criminal. We can't break the orders. Do you understand Naruto?''

''Tch! Fine.'' Naruto relunctantly answered and walked out of the hokage's room. 'I'm still going to find Sasuke no matter what order is that.' He told himself.

''Okay I'm done. How's your feeling now Sasuke?'' Natako asked Sasuke after changing his bandages.

''Better'' Sasuke replied with one word.

''Oh I see. Wait me here. I'm gonna bring you some food.'' Natako said as the same time stand up and get out of the room.

Sasuke just followed her by his eyes. 'She seems familiar. But I'm not sure if I have met her before. There's something about that girl. Heh. But whatever it is, I should be prepared.' he thought.

''Now now now What are the food Sasuke like? Hmm'' Natako asked herself while searching some food in the refrigerator. ''Ah! I remember, he eat anything as long as it has tomatoes.'' *giggles*

''Natako-sama..''

''Hai Junpei?''

''Danzo-sama wants to talk with you.'' Junpei said.

''Why is that?''

''I don't know my lady. He said it is important.''

''Oh is that so? Okay I'm going. I'll just give these food to Sasuke then. Wait me outside''

''Hai'' Junpei answered.

Natako starts walking towards Sasuke's room. 'I wonder what Danzo-san whats me to talk with.' She thought. While she's still on her deep thought, Junpei interrupted her.

''Are you really sure about keeping that Uchiha here Natako-sama? After that incident they'll gonna search for him. What will happen if -'' Junpei was cut off her.

''If they found out that I am keeping the Uchiha traitor?'' Natako asked.

''Hai'' Junpei replied.

Natako stopped walking and turned to Junpei with her usual smile and said, '' They will not find it. No one will.''

''Hi Sasuke. I'm back. I bring you some food . Hope you'll like it.''

''You don't have to do that. I'm not hungry anyway.'' Sasuke replied boringly.

''Well then I want to. And besides you are my visitor. It is rude to ignore you.'' Natako said smiling.

''Hn''

''Oh by the way Sasuke. I'm leaving for a while. If you need something you are free to get it here at my house.''

''Are you not afraid if I'll kill anyone here, destroy your house and escape?'' Sasuke asked raising one eyebrow.

''I'm afraid you can't.'' Natako answered still smiling.

''How sure you are that I can't do it?'' Sasuke asked still raising his eyebrow.

''Hmm? Simply because I know it.'' Natako answered and smiled. ''So, I will go now ne? Take care Sasuke. Ja''

And then she exited the room and went outside where Junpei is waiting.

''Let's go Junpei.''


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''Danzo-sama she's already here.'' a ninja appeared and said.

''Let her in.'' Danzo commanded.

''Its been a while Danzo-san'' Natako greeted enthusiatically.

''Hmm. Still cheerful than ever eh.'' Danzo firmly said.

*chuckle*

''So, what do you want to talk with?''

''Well, it's not really a talk but assigning a mission for you. But before that, there is one thing I want you to do first.''

''Oh.'' Natako was shocked that she will given a mission again. Its been a long time since she received one. ''Okay then. What is it that you want me to do?''

''Deliver this scroll to Tsunade. Don't leave the village until she had the answer'' Danzo instructed.

''Ah hai'' She answered. 'So I'll be able to go to Konoha then?' Natako thought and inwardly smiled. ''Demo, what's the mission you were talking about?'' Natako asked tilting her head a bit.

''In a hidden village near the country, there's a clan who were secretly helping Orochimaru and also the Akatsuki. Though the two didn't know that the clan helping the one another. This clan was known for having such powerful techniques that can kill even a kage and destroy a whole village. There was this news that they have a plan on destroying the Fire village. I want you to get rid of them before they execute their plan.'', Danzo said.

''Is that the Uwashima clan?'' Junpei asked.

''You seem to know them. Yes. The Uwashima'' Danzo said.

''But that's dangerous for Natako-sama! It's a S-rank mission!'' Junpei blurted out.

''Thats why I want to give it to her. Well not just to her. But to her squad. I know they can do it.''

''Demo-'' before Junpei could finish his statement, Natako already cut it.

''I'll do it.''

''Natako-sama!''

''Neh its okay Junpei. So Danzo-san when should I start?''

''It's up to you when as long as it is soon. Okay you can leave now.''

''You shouldn't accept it Natako-sama! It's so dangerous for you.'' Junpei scolded her as soon as they left the place.

''No worries Junpei. I can handle myself and I have my squad. Don't worry. I'll not die. Not until my otôto meet me. And besides.. I want to see him again. My significant one.''

''Why the hell are we been gathered here?'' Kiba blurted out as he arrived.

''Ask that damn Naruto.'' Neji answered.

''Neh Sakura do you know why Naruto called us?'' Ino asked Sakura.

''Iie. I'm also wondering why.'' Sakura said.

''Is everyone here?!''Naruto exclaimed.

''Oi Naruto why did you call us?'' Chouji asked.

''We're here to discuss something.'' Naruto answered.

''Discuss what?'' TenTen asked.

''If that's nonsense we''ll gonna leave.'' Neji said.

''My youthfulness tells me to listen. So go on and start Naruto.'' Lee said.

''You heard the news about the ambush occured at the outskirts of Konoha right?'' Naruto asked.

''Yes. They said it was the Sound ninjas. What about that?''

''Its not the sound ninjas. Its the Takka, Sasuke's group'' Naruto answered.

''NANIII?!''

Everyone was shocked on what they've heard. It was Sasuke's group, the Takka that was been ambush.

''Are you sure of that Naruto?'' Sakura asked gasping.

''Yes. Baachan confirmed it.'' Naruto answered.

''So whats were waiting for? Lets go and find Sasuke and bring him back.'' Kiba said.

''Unfortunately, the hokage forbids you to do that thing.'' Yamato said as he showed himself.

''E-eeh?! Yamato-sensei!? What are you doing here?!'' Naruto exclaimed.

''Giving you some warning. I know you will do this kind of stuff.'' Yamato replied.

''But Yamato-sensei..'' Sakura whined.

''You must follow the orders for the sake of the treaty.'' Yamato simply stated.

''But Sasuke's in trouble! I can't just wait to allow us find him when we all know that he is been chase!'' Naruto said.

''We have no choice but to wait. If you still continue that, it will just start a war between the Kirigakure'' Yamato replied.

''Konoha is more important than Sasuke. We don't have to take the risk that will cause trouble to our country.'' Shikamaru firmly said.

*pooof*

''Yes Shikamaru is right. If we take a risk it will make everything worst'' Kakashi said as he appeared from the smoke. ''Beside, we can't do something so reckless starting now.''


End file.
